Sesshomaru falls in love
by BlackDragonKira
Summary: the title speaks for itself


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha and company I do own all the oc like kiraku and sekumaru and many more.

By the way Kiraku and Sekumaru are sisters and they are also demons. Their dog demons but they have the blood of neko's, dragons, the ability to shape shift and a few others I can't remember right now. this is well pretty fun to write you  know but alas I can't write as fast as you will probably read this it took me a whole month just to write this chap *cries* please review my story I will accept flames but NO threats because I will threaten you back ^_^ anyway go read the story I LOVE WRITING BUT WRITING DOESN'T LOVE ME *starts crying all over keyboard* BUT I WILL WRITE AND FINSH THIS FIC oh well read and review 

Sesshomaru falls in love 

** Action

~ Thoughts 

~*~ flashbacks

Chapter 1 

I am so going to kill her when I get back or if I can even find the stupid bitch and her moronic partners in crime. *trips over a dead log on the ground **thud** *.~ aaahhhh I will murder Sekumaru I can't believe I let her talk me into going on this stupid camping trip in the first place~

.~*~ flashback – "Hey Kiraku" no answer Kira oh come girl you just can't mope around all day you know".

 "I not moping you delusional sack of shit I'm practicing my kendo and a few other techniques ok now leave me alone and in peace".

 "Fine I'll just tell Mark you can't make it he'll be ssso disappointed *smirking* oh well! 

"I am ssssooooo not falling for it ……… * sweat drop *will he be um you know like um uh ah hehe uh you know what I'll think I'll go with you, you know just to keep you out of trouble". 

"You will great this is going to be thee most awesome camping trip ever. ~*~end of flashback.

 Getting up while saying "Great now what else can go wrong now". All of a sudden a fog starts to roll in covering the forest in a thick cloud so thick you could hardly see your hand in front of your face.

 "I just had to ask didn't I now what's going to happen some freak try to kidnap me or I'm going to run into a bunch of head hunters.

 Yeah, that's what's going to happen a bunch of head hunters will come out oh nowhere kill me then take my head to do kami knows what. ~ you know I think I'll just sit down wait this fog out taking of the way to big back pack (you know like that giant one kagome always lugging around yeah something like that ) and lays her head on top of it and falls asleep dreaming of the many ways she was going to murder her dear sweet sister.

Meanwhile while Sessho-maru  and Inu-yasha were arguing for the hundredth time. Kagome and the others were just setting up camp when Kirra interrupted them by transforming into her bigger form and start growling at the trees. Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru had stopped fighting to see why the saber cat was growling. 

Because little did they know but they had come upon Kiraku sleeping place. And because of all the noise she had woken up was now staring the cat dead in the eyes.

 As she said Kirra "hey I don't want any harm done to either of us so please calm down" she said stepping closer to kirra when she right in the half set up camp Kira tentatively start to place her hand on Kirra's  head and sighed with great relief when she let her. 

She then chuckled when kirra changed back in to her smaller form and jumped in her arms she sighed when the cat got comfortable on her shoulder she looking up only then realizing there were other people there.

 Kira eyes swept in every body and then gauged how well she'd be able to beat them when her glance finally fell on Sessho-maru she new instantly that he and the other white or silver haired ones were going to be her biggest problems.

 She sighed at this and took up a fighting stance like every one else. 

She counted two girl and two boys. The reason being that only Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru were the only two guy there was because Miroku had went to get fire wood for the fire.

 So when he saw every body including the new comer a very attractive girl he came up behind of her and ask her to bear his child. 

The worst thing you could do to Kira is sneak up behind her , poor Miroku got a kick to the groin  upper cut to the face and a sure fire knock out a sucker punch to the stomach.

 Kira flinch at the damage to the guy he looked to be just a tad bit confused so she bent down and asked if he was ok. 

Miroku being himself once again asked "will you bear my child?"

 Kira figuring were this was going said "I would love to bear your child if you can have children with that blow I landed you between the legs a few minutes ago" during the time she said this his hand had somehow  found its way to her ass, for effect she blushed and then giggled then gave him one of her famous don't fuck with me looks and land him a blow right in the head got up and said to the now unconscious monk "the next time you try that or ask me to have your child you just not might wake up ever again nigen."

" look I'm not looking for trouble okay so just take your friend here pointing to the monk and leave me be… wait could you tell me were I could find the camping lodge looking at them a bit sheepishly Seshomaru step up with one claw  raised as if to strike Kira.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Wow a cliffe ha I wonder if I should end all my chappies like! This don't know yet please don't kill me this is my first fic so as a Rule it will probably suck oh flames are accepted but no threats @_@ they scare me oh well review review review please arigato(please tell me if my Japanese spelling is wrong show me please arigato)  

Ja ne 


End file.
